micahel on family vacation
by jeaninereach
Summary: read and tell me what u think 3


Michael on family vacation

It was a nice day out and everyone was going to their mother's house. Jackie Janet Michael Jermaine and Tito and Marlon. They all went to their mother's house. When they got there they went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Their mother gave them each an envelope. They all opened it.

When they opened it they each had a ticket for a two week cruse and it was leaving tomorrow. They all were so happy. So they all said thank you and went home and packed. They all packed there things and went to sleep. The next day they all left for the cruse.

Michael was already on the boat. He was in his room already. He was in a room with Tito. They were going to be roommates. He was so happy that he has two weeks to sp end with them. He was glad that his mother gave him a ticket as well.

So Michael was walking in the main hallway of the ship. He over herd his siblings talking. They were saying yea this will be so much fun but I can't believe we had to have Michael come along. Then Marlon said yea well we don't have to be bye him all of the time. Michael said you don't have to be by me at all.

They all turned around and saw Michael standing there. They all felt bad. Then Michael said I have to go. So he walked away. Janet then said we have to talk to him. They all agreed with her.

Back with Michael he was walking around just thinking of what to do. He was bored to death. So he was walking around and he decided to go ice skating. They had an ice rink on the ship. It was great. So he went.

When he got there he put on the rental skates and he got on the ice and started to skate around. He wanted to clear his mind.

Back with everyone else they all were looking for him. Then they heard someone say that he was ice skating. They all looked confused because they didn't know that he could ice skate. So they all went over and went to the rink. When they got there they all saw him skating around and he was pretty good to.

Then they noticed Chris tucker there. So they went over and talked to him and told him what was going on. Chris said I thought I saw him before and yea he did look upset. Chris said who is he rooming with? Tito said me. Then Chris said do u want him in with me I have a extra bed.

Tito said no it's fine I was happy that I was rooming with him. Michael then came off the ice because he saw them talking. So he got off and went to sit down and he took off his skates. He then put his shoes back on and he gave back the skates and then he left the rink.

Janet then was looking on the ice and she did not see Michael any were. So she asked the guys at the skate's area and he said that he just left. She said ok thanks. Then she ran back to everyone and said guys he just left we have to go and find him. They all agreed. Chris went as well.

So they all were looking for him. Then they said lets go to Tito's room and see if he is there maybe he is unpacking. So they all went there. When they got in there they saw Michael lying on the bed but he was not sleeping. He was just lying on his side.

So they all went in and sat around him and said Michael can we please talk. Michael said shore what do you want to talk about? Then Jackie said you know what we want to talk about. Then Michael said I have to pack I am changing rooms.

Then Tito said no you are not I thought we were going to be roomies. Then mike said if you want me here fine otherwise I have no problem switching rooms. Tito then said I want you to stay Michael. So Michael then said ok fine I will stay. Then he walked to the door.

Everyone said were are you going? Mike said I am getting out of every ones way. Then before they could say anything else he left. He went outside for a while. They all went and followed him. They did not want him to go and do something stupid.

So they followed him every were. Then Michael was lying down on a bench and he fell asleep. So Janet went over to him and woke him up and said come on Michael time for bed. Michael did not wake up. He was not easy to wake up. So everyone screamed his name and he jumped up and fell off the seat. They all laughed.

Then Michael said what's wrong are you ok? They all said yea we are fine you fell asleep and we wanted to bring you to your bed. It is to cold out here for you to sleep out here Michael. He said o ok thanks. So they all went to his room and they all bunked in there for the night.

In the middle of the night Michael got up and left the room. Janet woke up and saw that he was gone. So she went to look for him. When she was walking up by the pool area she saw him there. He was sitting there crying into his hands. So she went over and sat down next to him.

She said Michael why are you crying? Mike did not answer for a few seconds. Then he said this was a bad idea me coming here on this vacation with all of you. Then Janet said mike don't say that. Then Michael said it's true. Janet then said Michael we did not mean what we said we were all just stressed out.

Michael said its fine you should get back to bed. Then Janet said I will when you do. Then Michael said I am not tired. Janet said well come on lay down and maybe you will fall asleep. Mike said I will be fine go ahead and go to bed. Janet said ok good night. He said night.

Then he said wait Janet? She turned around and said yea? Mike then said can I have one more chance? Janet then said what do you mean? Then Michael said can you all forgive me and maybe we could all have a good time on the vacation. Then Janet said of course Michael. He said thanks.

She said you're welcome. Then she went back to the room and when she got there she told everyone what she and Michael were talking about. Then Jackie said wait why would he need one more chance we were at fault not him? Then Janet said well you know Michael.

So the next morning came and everyone woke up and saw Michael sleeping on the floor. They all woke him up and said Michael go and lay in the bed. He said I am ok its fine here. Then Marlon heard a knock at the so he went and answered it.

A person was there asking if they all could do a family interview. They all said shore. Then the reporter said even Michael? Mike then said yea I will be there. Then the reporter said great. Meet me at the pool area in a hour. They all said ok.

Mike got up and jumped in the shower first. Then they all went when it was their turn. An hour later they all went up to the pool area and sat down at the table with the person who was going to interview them.

The interviewers name was Alex. Alex said ok so everyone was wondering if you all are embarrassed to have Michael as your brother. They all looked at each other confused. Janet said what do you mean by that? Then Alex said well he did put you all through hell with the trial and also I mean look at him with his skin and all.

Then Marlon said no we are not and we never will be next question. Alex said mike are you jealous of your brothers and sisters? Be honest. Michael looked down for a second and then he said yea I am I mean they can go out in public and not get chased down I am not complaining but I wish I could just be myself some times and sometimes I feel like they don't like me for me as Michael and not Michael Jackson the king of pop.

Then they all looked at him and Tito said Michael is that true. He said yes but in a low voice. Then Alex said so then Michael why are you here with your family? I mean I you feel this way and it is obvious that they all think you messed up their lives then why are you here with them?

Then Jermaine said ok interview is over, let's go and stay away from us and from Michael. Then the reporter said yea right. Then he left. Once he left they all turned around to look at Michael. Mike looked at them and then he gave them a weak smile. Janet said why do you feel that way Michael?

Mike then said I don't know I just do um I have to go. Then he walked away very fast. They all caught up to him and said mike wait. We do love you for you and not just because you are the king of pop. Please believe us Michael we all love you so much.

They all had tears in their eyes and so did Michael. He turned around and just looked at them and then he said really? They all said yea. Then Chris said I love you to man. They all laughed and Chris gave Michael a huge hug. Then they all had a group hug. Mike said I love you all but um it's kind of hard to breath. They all laughed and said sorry.

The rest of the trip went very well. They arrived back and then they all said lets all have a lockdown week all of us together. Then Janet said yes and mike that means you as well. Mike said ok when and where? Then Jackie said at the beach house tonight. We all had so much fun on this trip and I don't want it to end and Chris I know you have things to do. Chris said maybe I will spend a night I will let you all know if I can or not bye.

They all said good bye to him and then he left. Then mike said so are we going right there? Then Jackie said lets meet there for around 7. They all agreed. So it was now 7 and mike was at the house. He just got out of the bathroom because he had to pee so badly. There was a lot of traffic on the way to the house.

So it was now almost 8 and he was still the only one there. So he called Janet and asked where she was because he was the only one there. When Janet picked up the phone she said hello. Then mike said hey it's me. Then Janet said sorry do I know you? Mike said Janet it's me mike. Then Janet said o yea I forgot to tell you we are all at a party so we will be late but you can come if you want.

Mike was upset but he said um no it's ok I will just chill out bye. Janet hung up. Then mike said ok now what? Then he decided to go for a walk outside. He was walking around for over an hour. Everyone came to the house and they all were wounding were mike was. So they all went around the property to look for him.

So they all were walking and they saw Michael over by the water. The house was on regular land but the path in the yard led to the beach. So mike decided to go into the water. They all saw him go in the water then they all an in it as well. Mike said how was the party? They all said it was amazing.

Mike said cool. Then Tito said what did you do all night? Then mike said um just walked around. Then mikes cell rang so he answered it. He hit the speaker button by mistake. It was his doctor. He said hey mike I just wanted to let you know that unfortnalty you do have lupus so I would like you to come in when you can. Mike quickly took it off speaker and walked away talking to the doctor.

Everyone else just looked at each other and then Jackie said you heard that right? They all nodded their heads. So they all followed Michael to hear him talking to the doctor. They herd mike say ok so I have lupus what do I need to know about it? Then the doctor said to him that he has a weak system he needs to take it slow and try not to get upset and also if you are tired sleep and make sure you are eating.

Michael said right ok thank you and I will call back at the end of the week to make an appointment with you thanks. Then he hung up the phone. Then Janet came out with everyone and said Michael what did the doctor say? Then mike looked at them and said I just have to take it slow. Then Marlon said mike why didn't you tell us that you were not feeling well and when were you not feeling well?

Michael said when we first got the tickets that night when I was packing I called the doctor. Then I said to myself that I want to go on this trip with you all. So as much as I didn't feel well I still went and when we were all together and then I heard you all talking that night it was too late for me to get off the ship. If I felt any worse I would have been put in the hospital and there is a chance that I still can ne in the next few days or so.

If I don't rest and eat and everything then I could pass out and then if that happens I have to be taken to the hospital. Tito said mike I think you should go and sleep now you do look tired. Then mike said yea I guess your right good night. He then went to his room and fell asleep as did everyone else.

The next day came and mike got up early and went outside for a walk. He felt a little dizzy while he was walking so he walked back to the house very slowly. When he got there he was walking and then he bent down to relax a little. Janet came running in and screamed Michael. Everyone else came in as well.

Mike said I am fine I just need to eat that's all. Then they helped him to the table. Then Jermaine said I think we should bring you to the hospital Michael. Then mike said no I will be fine I promise. Then Janet said ok fine. So they all ate and then they all hung out together.

They all hung outside because it was so nice out. The only thing was that Michael could not chill out in the sun because of his vitaligo. So he sat in the shade while everyone else sat in the sun. After a few seconds mike said you know what I don't care. So he got up and sat in the chair next to Janet. He was right in the sun. Jackie looked over and saw that mike was in the chair and he was right in the sun.

Jackie then said mike you are right in the sun what about your vitaligo? Michael said I don't care and I won't be in the sun that long maybe only for like an hour or so. Janet then said no way lets go mike get up and go sit back in the shade you know you can't do this so come on.

Michael then said fine. He then got up and went back in the shade. He sat there and kept sighing and everyone laughed because he was acting like a kid. Jermaine and Tito were laughing so much. Then Tito said mike your acting like a kid give it up man. Mike sighed even louder.

All of a sudden Michael was not feeling well but he didn't want them to know. So he said I am going to go inside for a while. They all said ok. Then Janet said Michael are you feeling ok? They all looked at him with worried faces. Then he said yea I am fine. He said it as he was walking inside the house.

So once he got inside he got a drink of water. He felt dizzy again so he decided to go and lay down in his room for a while. So that is what he did. About 2 hours later everyone came in and they were wondering were Michael was. Then Marlon said do you think he is sleeping? I hope he is feeling ok.

So they all went in his room and they saw mike struggling to stand he was getting really dizzy again. They all ran over to him and helped him. Then Janet said I am calling 911. Then mike said I will be ok. Then tito said I don't think so Michael.

Then the ambulance came and they asked Michael how long this has been happening today? Michael then said well I was outside and I got tired so I went in and got a glass of water and I started feeling dizzy then I went to my room to sleep for about a half of an hour. I have been feeling dizzy on and off like every 15 min. after that.

He didn't look at his brothers and Janet because he knew that he was in trouble with them for not telling them about this to start off with. Then the doctor said well it says here that you have been diagnosed with lupus at the beginning of the week. Mike said yea I was.

The doctor then said ok well you need to eat more and the sun didn't help at all. So take the rest of the night to relax and then tomorrow get back to dancing and singing and you should be fine and if anything changes or happens again tell your family and then stay in the hospital for a while so we could run tests on you. Mike said ok I will thanks.

Then the doctor left and everyone went back into Michael's room to have a little talk with him. Once they got in there he was sitting on the bed. He looked up and saw them all looking at him. Then Michael said I am in trouble aren't I?

Then Janet said mike why didn't you tell us this is very serious. Then Tito said you need to tell us these things Michael. Then mike said I know I am sorry it won't happen again I promise. Jermaine said well we are going to have to watch you for a while. Mike said that's why I didn't tell you because I don't want you all to have to change your plans and everything for me I did enough to you guys lives.

Then Janet said Michael don't start. He said fine. They all looked at him and then Tito said get some rest ok. Michael said yea I guess. Marlon said no not you guess you will. Mike then said ok fine I will get some rest.


End file.
